


All Of You To Myself

by Val_Creative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, Adults, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bedroom Sex, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Godric's Hollow, Hair-pulling, Impregnation, Living Together, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry Potter, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Resurrection, Romance, Rough Sex, Sirius Black Lives, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Harry only wantedhim. Harry was willing to quit being an Auror in training and have his wand taken for an undetermined amount of timeforSirius… as long as Sirius would come back to him. And he did.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 260
Collections: Shotgun Wedding Flash Exchange, Some smut





	All Of You To Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



> I decided to go with **A/B/O - First Shared Heat/Rut After Marriage** out of the tags offered. I hope you like this! Any thoughts y'all have are totally welcomed and deeply appreciated! ✨✨ Thanks for reading!

*

Sirius imagined all of this happening in a much more _difficult_ way.

Harry's very illegal Resurrection Spell had only been the start of a whirlwind of events. A scandal in the Ministry of Magic. A highly publicised trial. A discovery of mutual attraction between him and his godson that Sirius did initially oppose.

He didn't want Harry to jeopardise a chance at a normal life. 

(As normal as The Boy Who Lived would ever achieve.)

It turns out… Harry only wanted _him_. Harry was willing to quit being an Auror in training and have his wand taken for an undetermined amount of time _for_ Sirius. The sodding International Confederation of Wizards, Sirius grumbles to himself.

They disappear together into a little quaint cottage in Godric's Hollow, not far from Harry's childhood home. The ruins and rubble bescrawled in loving, prayerful messages to James and Lily and Harry. "It wouldn't feel right to live in it. Not after my parents died," Harry murmurs, drinking a cuppa, staring thoughtfully to the new fallen snow. "We need to keep it a memorial."

Sirius cannot help but adore him, wanting to hold and dance and carry a bleary-eyed Harry off in his arms. He mouths over Harry's neck, embracing him in their sleep. They agree to being legally Bonded before coming off their hormonal regulators.

It's a mountain of paperwork, followed by a representative of the Ministry to legalise it. Ron and Hermione are invited as eyewitnesses. A respectful Sirius glances down to Hermione's overly pregnant stomach, as she holds herself and pecks Harry's cheek.

That's what Harry needs… his own family.

Harry needs to focus on a new generation of Potters, and move forward.

One of Sirius's hand possessively flattens against Harry's abdomen. He nudges to Harry's back, telling their guests their goodbyes as they Floo out of Godric's Hollow. The sooner, the better. Harry seems exhausted and his light brown complexion paling. 

It's more than likely his body preparing for the Heat coming. 

He leads Harry into their bedroom, keeping the lights off. Thin beams of moonlight glow on the rug.

Sirius soothes him in long, gentle-sucking kisses and affectionate murmurs, removing Harry's clothing one-by-one. "Have a little rest. I'll take care of everything," Sirius whispers against Harry's ear, nuzzling and breathing him in. "Mmhm, there's a good lad. Lie back, Harry."

_"Sirius…"_

"I'm right here, you're alright," Sirius reassures him. He slips off his own dress-shirt and trousers, joining him on the cot with a nude Harry. Sirius grasps over Harry's hip, rolling the other man entirely into him. Harry's nose sinks into the dark, soft curlicues.

Sirius's forefinger runs over the crease of Harry's arse, probing him. He's still dry.

_"Feels weird…"_

"You've let me touch you there before," Sirius reminds him, chuckling.

His thumb drags over Harry's round, plump buttock.

He's seen Harry bend over on his knees, Harry's arms stretched out lolling over his head. A pillar of flesh. Sirius has tasted Harry, licking his rim, pushing the tip of his tongue through and feeling Harry quiver on his face with a semi-humiliated glee.

But he's never had Harry untainted by the Heat suppressors.

Sirius's other hand fluffs playfully into Harry's hair. "When you're ready, you'll be begging for me inside you," Sirius whispers, grinning and looking down at his husband's head. _Husband_ — Merlin, it's really happened. "I'll try to not let it go to my head."

A breathy snort leaves Harry. He slips off his glasses, letting Sirius place them aside for him.

*

Sirius drifts off for a couple of hours, yawning awake and stepping out to piss. 

Instead of conjuring up a plate of toast, Sirius does it himself with the silvery kitchen appliance gifted by Arthur Weasley. He's worked a toaster before, but it's pleasantly charming how excitable Arthur gets about Muggle objects he collects. 

(However, Sirius does suspect a blotched Biting jinx on it.)

Uncapping the marmalade jar, Sirius listens to a moan echoing down from the opened bedroom door.

"Harry?" he yells. Sirius drops his knife, marching in. "Harry, what is it?"

The first thing Sirius notices is the odour. A cream-sweet, heavy odour of Omega-Heat. Next is Harry, who tosses and turns on their bed but unable to haul himself upright. He's drenched in sweat. Harry's face a blotchy, dark red. He moans again, and Sirius witnesses Harry's knees crooked apart, revealing his hole leaking copiously. A clear, shining fluid gushes out of Harry.

"Shh, Harry…" A troubled Sirius crawls over, urging a hand between the other man's legs. "Let me see. I think it's happening." 

Three of Sirius's fingers locate Harry's clenching rim, plunging in.

 _Hot_.

He's all _hot_ velvet on the inside.

Sirius's mouth waters.

Without thinking it over, Sirius pries out of Harry and ravenously sucks the Omega-slick off his fingertips. He's intoxicated by pheromones. His cock hardens in preparation, and Sirius can already feel his knot growing. He needs to be inside Harry _now_.

"You're doing beautifully, shh… shh…" Sirius attempts to calm Harry gasp-sobbing out in frustration, rubbing his thighs. He half-expected Harry to be incoherent for his first Heat while an adult and off his suppressors. "Take deep breathes. You're ready."

His cocktip nudges to Harry's slickened hole, dimpling right in. Sirius grunts, already dizzied in the looseness.

It's a deep and slow fuck, allowing Harry become used to the sensation. He wants to rut Harry until his partner can't hold back. Sirius keeps his control, thrusting deeper until his wiry, black pubic hair grinds and sticks against Harry's damp flesh. 

Harry pants loudly, hugging Sirius's neck and quivering. He needs to be _anchored_ without a knot. 

Sirius kisses his brow. Tears gleam on Harry's cheeks, as he yells and weakly arches into Sirius's careful thrusts. _How lovely_. Sirius knows better than to touch Harry's Omega-cock, small and stiff and reddened, while he's like this. It'll be over-stimulation.

The filthy-wet noises increase. Sirius feels the lower belly tingles of his Rut, moving quicker.

He mutters Harry's name, roughly fucking him until Harry's teeth audibly click. Sirius's hands grip onto Harry's thighs bruising-hard, spreading him, using the momentum. Merlin, he hasn't felt an Omega this _wet_ before. Not this fast. Harry must be close already. Sirius gazes down hazily to all of the clear slick-fluid puddling underneath Harry's muscular, light brown thighs.

While pulling back his thrust, Sirius's knot expands. He thinks of Hermione's overly pregnant belly on Harry, pushing in and locking into Harry's arse, sending up a prayer. Cum fills Harry rapidly, thick and hot. A ragged moan bellows out of Harry's throat when Sirius's still-growing knot presses up on his inner sensitive glands, wringing an orgasm, forcing Harry to cum around Sirius's prick buried deep in.

Harry keeps moaning through the raw pleasure, twitching and trembling. His eyelids flutter shut.

Thin silver ringed fingers massage over Harry's belly. 

"Good lad…" Sirius leans onto him, raking his fingers into Harry's dark strands and cradling his head. "Merlin, you're so good. Look at you." Harry whines lowly, flushed. His jaw clenched. Sirius sets a kiss to Harry's nose. "You did it. Breathe, Harry."  
  
It'll be another hour or so before the Heat tempers off. Sirius assumes this. 

He has heard of an Omega-Heat lasting for nearly a week and twice a month. Judging by this ongoing cycle, Sirius wouldn't wish that kind of stress on his new husband. Harry needs more time to adjust, to learn to _love_ when the Heat overwhelms him.

Sirius licks his lips, peering to Harry's cockling bright red and jutting. He would lovingly kiss Harry's genitals if Sirius could.

"We won't have to wait long for you to conceive, Harry. You're already doing it." 

"Mm'gonna have a baby…?" Harry croaks.

"If we keep going, yes." Sirius laughs, untangling himself from Harry and reaching for a cup of water. It must be from two nights ago. He lifts Harry's head, encouraging him to sip. "Lily got pregnant with you in her twenties. It's very likely you'll take after her."

"Mm…"

"How about it?" Sirius asks softly, trapped in the bottle-green colour of Harry's eyes. "A family… our own Potter-Black family?" There's only the sound of their erratic breathing. Sirius's heart tightens, and then Harry's mouth deepens to a smirk. 

"Right now…?" Harry mumbles, groaning out faintly and squirming when Sirius attacks him with ticklish, teasing kisses.

There doesn't need to be answer right now.

Sirius considers himself grateful to be here at all.

*


End file.
